


They shall be quiet when the day is done（翻译）

by cyrialec



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV John Watson, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrialec/pseuds/cyrialec
Summary: 结束漆黑电车轨道里的惊险，回到221B后，John才发现被绑架、被捆起来还被枪指着脑袋并不是今晚刺激的全部。已翻完：字数约3k1。





	They shall be quiet when the day is done（翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canon_Is_Relative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/gifts).
  * A translation of [they shall be quiet when the day is done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394420) by [Canon_Is_Relative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative). 



> 1\. 故事衍生自S01E02。虽然在Sherstrade船上但我也一直很喜欢John，偶尔会读到John bashing的SLS文（除了S4有时John的确不怎么nice啊:/），想让大家看到Sherstrade和H&W friendship并不冲突，明明是三个甜心（你  
> 2\. 自我beta，翻译非专业，有错漏请指正。  
> 3\. 我什么也不拥有，人物属于BBC和ACD，情节属于Canon_Is_Relative，喜欢这个故事的话可以去给她留言和点❤！  
> 4\. 标题来自Sara Teasdale's poem, "Helen of Troy." 我读后没觉得这首诗和这篇文章有什么联系（除了Helen这个名字XD）。这句话的意思试着理解了一下，是“时光逝去，她们也将随之逝去”吗w 欢迎指导啊。

 

_别担心_ _。_ _下次约会不会是这样的_ _。_

这么说究竟是有多蠢啊。

把Sarah送到她位于城市另一端的哥哥家安顿好后返程——她不想一个人，John有一阵子满怀希望地以为她这个不愿意独处是指想要 _和他_ 待在一起——John有了大把时间为这个自作聪明的念头痛骂自己。在Sherlock温和地向她保证 _没事了，你会没事的_ 甚至还有 _一切都已经结束了_ 的时候， John能想出来的最妙的一句话就是， _下次约会不会是这样的_ _。_

 _该死的太对了_ _，_ _Johnny boy_ _，_ _因为不会再_ 有 _下一次约会了_ _。老天。_

的士抵达了贝克街，John下车后看到他们的公寓窗帘后有一些模糊的人影在踱步，他不由得皱起了眉。如果只是Sherlock一个人的话，动作未免也太多了。当John注意到窗户上那些正冰冷地瞪着他的颜色黄得刺眼的密码时，他背脊一凉。在司机把找零递给他以前，他就飞快地冲上了楼梯。

“…Dimmock也许真的是个混蛋，但他也不会什么都听你的！”

当John猛地拉开公寓的门后，传入他耳朵的是Lestrade的声音，这足够陌生和反常，让他的动作都顿了一下。他在楼梯转角处停住脚步，心跳到了嗓子眼。

“啊，”Sherlock嘲弄道，“就像你那样吗？”

“Sherlock!”

John意识到这位探长的抗议是从厨房附近传出来的，他从门边探出脑袋，这时Sherlock刚好走进他视野中。只不过，那不是Sherlock。不可能是他。那仅仅是一个长得和他一模一样的人，穿着他的衣服，用着他的声音说话，而且让人无法理解的，瘦削的腰上还挂着一个小孩子。

“她 _他妈_ 是从哪冒出来的？”John喊出来，因为太惊讶而没有权衡他的用词或是调节一下他的语调。

“ _注意语言_ ，John！”Sherlock呵斥道，怒视着他。那个小女孩——她最多也就两岁多一点的样子——没有动。脸埋在Sherlock的脖颈边，她嘴里含着她的大拇指，睡得正熟。

Lestrade哼了一声，从厨房走出来，一只手拿着瓶啤酒，另外那只端着一杯茶。他把茶杯递给Sherlock，瓶子则留给了自己。“她在家里听到的可比这糟多了，Sherlock，你也知道。”

Lestrade重重地坐到沙发上，伸直腿，接着随意伸展着四肢，看起来简直像他才是这里的主人似的。这真的很不可思议，因为这还是那次毒品搜查后， John第一次见到他出现在这里。

“嗯…”Sherlock听起来有点不满，抿了一口茶，并没有进一步评价。几秒钟内出现在这个空间里的第二件不可思议的事——在至少说出半打关于他可以怎样做得更好的刻薄评论前，Sherlock从来不会喝John泡给他的茶。

John没有移动。做不到，其实是。他目瞪口呆地站在沙发上的探长和抓住每个机会让他的职业生涯变得一团糟，同时，很明显还获得了抱着他女儿的许可的咨询侦探中间。因为她是什么——谁——这点不存在任何疑问。即使从外表上看，她也像极了这个DI。再说了，她的浅粉色套头衫上还缝着一个小小的警徽。

_妈耶_ _。_

“总之，”Sherlock继续他的踱步，一边说，“如果在我打给你的时候你就接起来的话——”

“如果你能 _好心_ 地记住 _我_ 并不是对 _你_ 惟命是从，呼之即来——”

“噢，原来如此，我总忘记那个，”自然地，Sherlock声音里的挖苦意味很浓，但不知怎地，他听上去并没有他在公共场合带有的那份尖锐。也许是偎依在他喉咙边那个有着乱蓬蓬卷发的脑袋软化了那些词句。“应该反过来才对，是吧？”

“ _没错_ 。就是这样。 _你_ 去 _我_ 指给你的地方。你不会忘了当初所有这些是怎么开始的吧？”

“就好像你会让我忘记一样。”Sherlock夸张地叹口气，慢慢坐到长沙发上，Lestrade的旁边。他一定是察觉到那女孩由于快醒过来而开始轻微扭动了，过了一会，她抬起头，向周围眨了眨眼，Sherlock衬衫上的方格形图案在她面颊上留下了几道褶痕。

"Homesy?" Sherlock把她面颊上的头发捋到她脑后，心不在焉地吻了吻她的额头。她高兴地咧嘴笑了，钻进他怀里挨着他，依偎在他与Lestrade之间，反复念着他的名字——她自己的版本——吮着大拇指，抬头凝视他的目光里盈满了喜爱。

John飞快地脱下外套，一个人走到角落里他的桌子那坐下，好奇一会儿之后，他会不会得到这些事中任何一个的解释。

“这只是其一，”Lestrade说，单手捧着他女儿两个光着的脚丫，他低头看着它们的样子就仿佛他无法理解怎么会有尺寸这么小的东西存在，“我让你参与我的案子。让我 _说完_ ，Sherlock！”

Sherlock恼火地哼了一声，让自己更深地陷进沙发里，咬着牙。

“ _对_ ，我知道这次这个一开始是你的私人案件。然而一旦苏格兰场也卷进来了，规则就变了。我们要来数数今晚的市民伤亡吗，Sherlock？一人死亡，两人被绑架并且受伤。所有这些都不合规矩，就因为你选择行动的方式。”

“我本来会——”

“我知道你会。但Helen和我在一起的时候我单纯就是为你 _抽不开身_ 。你明白吗。”

那个小女孩——他的女儿—— _Helen_ ——转头看向Lestrade，眼睛睁得大大的。她有着一双和他一样的眼睛。完全一模一样。这有点吓人。

“嘿，小家伙，”Lestrade低声说，对着她张开双臂。她慢悠悠地爬到他大腿上，不去管Sherlock因为她的离开而产生的无言抗议。“你睡得还好吗？”

她点点头。

“我不知道你怎么能在Homesy叔叔身上睡得着，毕竟他有那么多棱角和突出的骨头。” Lestrade用手肘推了推Sherlock，越过女孩的头顶冲他露齿一笑。“我应该知道的。”

就像这样，他们的外部面具脱落了——探长和咨询侦探；竞争者；敌手——只剩下Greg Lestrade和Sherlock Holmes，交换着愉快的微笑。

“你以前从来没有抱怨过我的棱角。”Sherlock小声说。差不多已经是柔软低沉的喉音了，他对着Lestrade倾过身体。

Lestrade扬起眉毛，几乎就要终结了他们之间的距离。“我是在抱怨吗？”

“嗯，数据不足。”Sherlock试图靠得更近，在Lestrade保持着不让他碰到的时候，他从喉咙里发出一个不耐烦的声响，增加了一个相当明显的暗示，“但你知道，你抱怨的时候我能 _尝_ 出来。”

Lestrade低声笑了，低头用他的嘴唇擦过Sherlock的。John看到Lestrade的舌头舔着他室友的下唇时，感觉他的大脑已经放弃理解这到底是怎么一回事了。

“你尝起来像…”Lestrade退开，舌头沿着牙齿滑过，考虑着，“Bullshit.”

Sherlock坐直身体，厌恶地皱起鼻尖，在Helen脑袋上方瞪着Lestrade。“格外倒胃口啊，Lestrade。”

Lestrade自得地笑了。Helen打了个呵欠。Sherlock的表情收敛了。看到Lestrade查看时间，他轻声问，“你今晚会留下来吗？”

Lestrade露出一个没有太多欢欣的笑容，“小家伙会想要她的床的。”

“我有一张床。”Sherlock指出。

Lestrade摇摇头：“不，亲爱的。我们必须回去。”

Lestrade把几乎已经再次睡着的Helen递给Sherlock，站起来伸展着他的背。

“天，我好累。你真是能要我的命，Sherlock。”

Sherlock没有抬头，正忙着解开Helen乱糟糟的棕发里一处打结的地方。等他结束后，他把她举起来送到她父亲等待着的臂弯中，然后便站起来。Sherlock伸出一只修长的胳膊环住Lestrade的腰，认真地望入他眼中。

“既然你已经决定你并不在意我的室友知道我们…”Sherlock的声音渐渐低下去，变成了一个坏笑，因为Lestrade明显吓了一跳，侧过身子环视着客厅寻找那个被他遗忘了的室友。John对着他咧开嘴，还挥了挥手，在Sherlock再次召回他的注意力之前。“现在，也许你能停止表现得像个白痴，并偶尔过来看我。”

Lestrade恼火地喃喃着什么，脖子后面全红了，但他把Sherlock拉过去深深地吻了他。John带着某种可能是着迷的感受看着Sherlock贴着那位DI变得更加柔软和放松。而那位DI一分钟之后不得不把Sherlock推开，让他们保持着一臂的距离，摇着头坚决地说：“不， _不_ ，这场游戏你今晚别想赢。我们得回去，Sherlock。”

Sherlock的肩膀垮下来，但他没有再反对。他把Lestrade送到门口，替他扶着门，从他冒出胡茬的下巴上偷走了最后一个吻，还有一个落在了Helen的发顶。他修长的手指轻轻刷过她的面颊，Lestrade微笑着看着他，接着离开了。

Sherlock关上他身后的门，叹了口气，双手插在口袋里转身对着John，他脸上的笑微妙地介于得意和平静之间。

John轻嗤着，摇头，打开他的笔记本电脑，“不。我甚至不会让你得到那份满足感。我不想知道。”

“噢，”Sherlock失望的呻吟只有他姿态优雅地倒进沙发时那个失望的噘嘴才能与之相比，“别啊。我知道你想。”

“不。”John晃着脑袋，笑得露出牙齿，一边敲着键盘，“真没有。”

Sherlock叹息着，身体更深地陷进沙发里，要让他自己被Lestrade残留的怀抱裹住，可能是。“总之你只会觉得嫉妒。他有世界上 _最_ 令人惊叹的——”

“Sherlock！ _我不想知道！_ ”

Sherlock胸膛深处传出一阵低沉的笑声，他闭上眼睛，双手交叠在胸口。

“嫉妒。我就知道。”

John朝他扔了一支笔，但完全没打中。Sherlock眼睛都没睁一下，于是John只好退而求其次地咕哝着：“给我去睡觉，你这自大狂。”

 

**~完~**


End file.
